Cute Cleaning Service
by Hasecchan
Summary: Sakura sedang terdesak membutuhkan uang untuk pengobatan ibunya. Dan pekerjaan ini tidak masalah dilakoninya, sebagai cleaning service di SMA ternama./"Gembel seperti itu buat apa kau taksiri. Heh, gembel rambut pink!"/"Kalau kau tidak melepaskanku, aku akan teriak—hhhmp!"/ Enjoy reading minna-san. RnR? :D


**Naruto **© **Masashi Kishimoto **

**Fanfic **© **Yui Toshiro**

**CUTE CLEANING SERVICE**

**.**

**.**

**Main Pairing : Sasuke U. & Sakura H. **

**With other pairings : ShikaTema, SaiIno, NaruHina, NejiTen. **

**.**

**Warning : OOC, typos, bahasa (terkadang) tidak baku **

**.**

**Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. **

**HAPPY READING!**

**. **

* * *

**Konoha Highschool. **

"Gue seneng banget disini, rasanya nyantai banget nggak usah capek capek piket kayak waktu SD sama SMP dulu, bersentuhan sama debu menjijikkan, nyapu dan ngepel yang bikin badan bau, ewwwh-"

Lalu para siswi itu terkikik.

Ya, di Konoha Highschool memang tidak ada yang namanya piket, karena office boy mereka sudah tersedia dan rajin. Dan kebiasaan tersebut membuat para muridnya jadi malas dan gak bisa kerja rumah tangga, kan?

* * *

**Konoha City bagian pinggiran. **

"Saku-chan..astaga..uhuk..kamu kerja apa lagi nak? Uhuk..sudah tidak usah..biar ibu..uhuk..saja yang kerja..uhuk..hoek!"

"_Kaa-san_! Aduuh..sudah kubilang berhenti mengkhawatirkanku, aku sudah dewasa ibu, ibu sudah tidak bisa lagi bekerja, sudah ayo minum obat dulu. Ini Sakura belikan nasi bungkus, yah tidak ada yang bisa kubeli lagi ibu..."

"Uhuk..terimakasih ya nak.."

"Tadi Sakura jual koran hanya laku beberapa, jual apa ya bu yang laku banyak? Hehehe..." ucap Sakura sambil mengelus pundak ibunya yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidur.

"Sudah, Nak..biar besok ibu kerja lagi saja di Keluarga Uchiha, ibu masih punya banyak tenaga kok.."

"Ish! Sudahlah, oh iya, besok aku ingin ke pusat kota mencari kerja, _kaa-san _dijaga Moegi saja ya.." Sakura mengecup kening ibunya dan memeluk ibunya sebentar.

"Hati hati, sayang.."

* * *

**Konoha Highschool.**

"Anak anak, mulai besok, dikarenakan pemerintah mengadakan program pekerjaan yang lebih baik untuk para kalangan _cleaning service, _buruh atau yang seperti itu akhirnya _cleaning service _sekolah kita mengajukan undur diri. Jadi, mulai besok kalian diharapkan untuk piket sampai _cleaning service_-nya kembali ada! Kalian segera atur jadwal piket sebaik mungkin!" Sang _Kouchou_, Pak Hiruzen Sarutobi memulai pidatonya di upacara senin pagi yang panas itu.

"HAH?"

"Yahh...kusam deh kulitku nanti.."

"Ish, apa sih? Gak jelas banget si tua bangka itu!"

"Pemerintah sial!"

"Gue bisa bau keringet gila!"

"Tidak ada protes sama sekali. Bagi yang tidak piket didenda PR sejumlah 100 soal yang ditentukan guru masing masing!"

"_Shit,man_. Bisa bisa asma gue kambuh." umpat seseorang berambut hitam klimis.

"Cepet mati ye." ucap seseorang sambil menyengir, rambutnya _orange spike._

"Wakakak."

* * *

**Konoha City. **

"Ish, mana mungkin gue ngelamar kerja di perusahaan gede gede itu. Gue aja cuma sampe ijazah SMA." keluh Sakura yang sudah mulai berkeringat karena capek mencari pekerjaan di tengah kota yang sedang panas terik itu cuacanya.

Sakura sedang melangkah loyo ketika tiba tiba dia merasa sangat kelelahan dan akhirnya memejamkan mata sejenak namun...BRAAAAAKKK!

"WADAAAW! Tiang listrik sial!"

"Eh? Apa ini?" Sambil mengusap usap benjolnya, Sakura melepas selebaran yang menempel erat di jidatnya.

**LOWONGAN PEKERJAAN **

**Dicari : **

**- Wanita/Pria usia 17-30 tahun **

**-Ramah kepada anak anak **

**- Mau bekerja dan gesit**

**Untuk Menjadi Cleaning Service di Konoha Highschool. **

**Jika Anda Berminat, segera hubungi 80076521. **

Sakura melongo menatap selebaran itu, kemudian tiba tiba matanya berbinar binar.

_"Kamiiiii-sama__!_ Aku mencintaimu!" ucap Sakura dengan bahagianya. "_Kaa-san _pasti senang aku sudah dapat pekerjaan, oh gosh.."

Kemudian Sakura merogoh saku celana dekilnya dan menemukan koin receh untuk menelepon nomor lowongan tersebut.

"Halo, dengan Konoha Highschool. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" ucap si penerima telepon dengan nada sopan dan amat lembut.

"Ehm..anu, saya membaca selebaran yang pihak sekolah anda bagikan. Saya berminat mendaftar menjadi office girl ehm-_cleaning service_. Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Sakura sesopan mungkin.

"Datang saja ke Jalan Konohagakure blok XII no. 3."

_PIP PIP PIP.._Telepon terputus.

"Ish..sombongnya.."

.

.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya mantap menuju alamat Konoha Highschool. Dan ketika sampai, yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah istana megah dengan berpuluh puluh pangeran dan putri. Ehem—maksudku, itulah Konoha Highschool. Sekolah megah dengan siswa siswi yang mewah.

"A-anu, permisi. Saya gadis yang ingin melamar kerja disini."

"Hah? Maaf, gembel dilarang masuk. Tidak mungkin kau akan jadi guru disini kan?" sindir satpam yang menjaga pintu.

"Saya tidak bilang saya akan jadi guru kan, Pak Kimimaro? Saya melamar jadi _cleaning service_." Ucap Sakura seraya membaca _name tag _satpam sombong itu.

"Uh—oh, oke. Jangan membuat masalah." Ucap satpam itu dan membukakan pintunya.

Saat Sakura masuk, tampak para murid disitu melempar tatapan melecehkan—ya, Sakura sadar itu. Walaupun ia memakai pakaian terbaiknya saat ini, tetap saja bagi siswa siswa itu pakaiannya sudah layak untuk dibuang. Celana jeans dengan banyak tambalan, kaus oblong yang sudah agak robek di bagian bahu, untunglah di keteknya tidak.

* * *

Sakura melewati lorong bagian kelas 11 untuk mencapai ruang tata usahanya. Sedang jam istirahat, jadi semua anak berhamburan keluar.

"Hei, hei, tunggu! Teme, lihat itu! Cantik sekali ya gadis itu! Walaupun kumal dan lucek bajunya, tapi dia _cuteeeeeee_!" ucap Naruto berbinar binar.

"Hinata mau kau kemanakan, _baka dobe. _Gembel seperti itu buat apa kau taksiri. Heh, gembel rambut pink!" panggil Sasuke mengejek.

"SasUKE-chan, harusnya kau lebih baik dalam memanggil orang lain." tegur Sai.

Sakura mendengar panggilan yang ditujukan untuknya.

"Ya? Ada apa memanggil saya, Tuan Uchiha?" Sakura sinis membalasnya, tentu saja ia tahu nama Sasuke dari _nametag _yang terjahit di bagian saku kirinya.

"Gembel bukannya dilarang masuk? Untuk apa kau kemari? Sana pergi! Tidak menerima sumbangan!" ejek Sasuke telak.

Rasanya Sakura ingin menangis mendengarnya. Di luar sana, ia tidak pernah diejek karena teman sepermainannya juga keadaannya sama seperti dirinya. Ah, dia jadi menyesal melamar kerja disini. _Mendingan pontang panting jual koran di jalanan_—begitu pikirnya. Tapi, demi keluarga dia harus melakukan ini.

Sakura baru ingin membalas perkataan si Sasuke itu, namun seorang siswa yang tampaknya adalah teman Sasuke tiba tiba angkat bicara.

"Ah, maafkan dia ya Nona Sakura. Dia memang mulutnya tidak bisa dijaga." ucap cowok berambut hitam klimis, seraya memegang kemudian mengelus elus tangan Sakura.

"Ya, tidak apa apa. Tolong anda jaga ucapan anda, Tuan Uchiha yang terhormat. Terima kasih. Saya permisi." kata Sakura sinis sambil menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Cih." Sasuke menyeringai sinis.

* * *

Sakura memasuki ruang tata usaha. "Permisi, saya pelamar kerja sebagai—" ucap Sakura namun terpotong oleh suara seorang karyawan disitu. "Berpakaian lebih bagus, Haruno. Sudah, pakai saja ini, dan ambil peralatanmu di gudang di ujung lorong." Karyawan itu melempar seplastik pakaian _office girl _ pada Sakura.

.

.

Seusai memakainya seragamnya di toilet, Sakura segera menuju gudang untuk mengambil peralatan bersih bersihnya. Di gudang, Sakura kerepotan sendiri mencari sapu dan alat pelnya. Saat sedang melihat lihat isi lemari di gudang yang gelap itu, tiba tiba sebuah tangan menangkapnya dan menariknya hingga ia jatuh.

"Kyaaaaaa! Siapa kau! Siapa kau!" jerit Sakura berulang ulang, mungkin dia terkena sindrom ketakutan karena teringat film horror Indonesia yang pernah ia tonton bersama adiknya, Hantu Penjaga Gudang Tua. Walaupun ia tak mengerti Bahasa Indonesia, tapi ngeliat _scenes _di film itu saja sudah bikin bergidik.

"Sssh..tenanglah. Aku hanya butuh guling."

"HAH? Ish..lepaskan aku!" Sakura meronta dari dekapan pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu menampakkan dirinya. Berambut merah dengan poni yang tajam tajam seperti yang Sakura sering lihat di _shoujo manga _atau _doujinshi, _atau anime anime yang suka Sakura tonton. Punya tato _Ai _di dahinya, dan—oh,dia tampan sekali. –oops, Sakura sampai lupa siapa diriku. Tanpa sadar Sakura dari tadi mengaguminya.

"Ma-maafkan saya, Tuan Sabaku. Saya kira anda eerrr—hantu," ucap Sakura malu.

"Hhh, padahal semua cewek bilang aku ini kayak Tom Cruise atau Greyson Chance, kenapa kau malah bilang aku hantu? Hahaha, kau lucu," cowok itu tersenyum tipis sambil mengelus rambut Sakura lembut. Membuat Sakura _blushing _hebat.

"Ah—maaf Tuan Sabaku, saya harus kembali bekerja. Permisi."

"Eit, eit! Tunggu, siapa namamu? Kutebak, usiamu sama sepertiku."

"Haruno Sakura, ya, aku tujuh belas, Tuan Sabaku." ujar Sakura sesopan mungkin.

"Namaku Sabaku No Gaara, salam kenal, Sakura. Panggil saja aku Gaara, toh kau sama denganku," Gaara tersenyum tipis.

"I-iya, Gaara-san. Baiklah. Aku permisi."

Sakura segera mengambil sapunya dan keluar gudang. Sementara Gaara hanya menyeringai tipis.

.

.

Saat keluar gudang, bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Sakura tiba tiba ditepuk bahunya oleh seseorang. Wanita berambut hitam dengan sedikit warna abu abu disisinya. Senyumnya terlihat hangat.

"Kau Sakura, kan? Kenalkan, saya Shiori. Kamu bisa panggil saya Shiori-_basan _saja,saya juga _cleaning service _disini," ucap Shiori ramah.

"Wah, salam kenal Shiori-_basan_," Sakura tersenyum senang, ini berarti dia menemukan teman wanita di 'kantor'nya ini.

"Saya disuruh untuk menugaskan kamu bereskan bagian kelas 11 saja, cukup kelas 2-1 sampai 2-4,"

"Ah, baiklah Shiori-_basan_, saya bekerja dulu."

* * *

Sakura berlari lari kecil menuju kelas 2-2, kelas ketiga yang akan dibersihkannya karena sebelumnya ia sudah membereskan kelas 2-4 dan 2-3.

_Ahaha, baguslah semua sudah pulang. Aku jadi lega mengerjakannya. Tidak ada yang mengganggu. Hehehe—_pikir Sakura.

"Heh, _chicken_! Kau _attack _saja, jangan pakai _Lightning Hammer_! Buang buang chakra!" teriak seseorang dari dalam kelas.

"Diam saja, sapi. Kalau _attack _terus, dia bisa serang kita dengan jurus racunnya yang lebih jago dan otomatis kita mati."

Sakura menaikkan alisnya mendengar suara suara aneh dari pojok belakang kelas. Dengan hati hati dia menyiapkan sapunya sebagai senjata—untuk melindungi tentunya.

"HEH! Ini sudah jam pulang sekolah! Kenapa kalian belum pulang,ha?" omel Sakura pada anak anak bandel itu.

"Gembel bisa apa kau? Tidak usah ganggu kami!" ujar Sasuke sinis.

"Hoam—kami bosan di rumah, Sakura-_baasan,_" kata seseorang berambut pirang dengan model _chonmage _sambil menguap.

"_Baasan_? Aku bukan nenek nenek, nanas!" jerit Sakura frustasi.

"Kau itu _cleaning service, _tidak berhak mengganggu kami," ujar Sasuke, ya, dia termasuk anak anak yang sedang nongkrong disitu main psp bareng anak bandel lainnya.

"Setidaknya hormatilah aku sedikit, pantat ayam!" Sakura hampir mengamuk.

"Apa katamu? Sini kau!" Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura kencang keluar dari kelas. "Hey, tidak! Lepaskan aku! Aku mau kerja, _baka_!" jerit Sakura.

"Kalau kau tidak melepaskanku, aku akan teriak—hhhmp!"

Sasuke membekap mulutnya dan...

**TSUDZUKU **

_**Publish fic baru lagi padahal yang IWTOH belom diupdet/plakplak. Karena ide ini terus mengganggu ane jadi dituangkan juga gak apa kan? Hehehe. Newbie nih, need review and more critics! Arigatou minna-san! **_


End file.
